From Washington, with love
by Irish-coffee
Summary: This is a 'prequel' to my oc 'Ours' . What happens in season 6 ? This is my answer !
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there ! So this is my prequel to 'Ours'. Some of my readers suggested that I should write this- and I was already working on it :) So ENJOY !**

Kate froze as Castle uttered his question.

Marry him ? A few months ago, she would never have thought about saying 'No'. Those two letters meant hesitation. Hesitation meant she could think about reasons why she could not swear to cherish him until death tore them apart. She was awestruck. Only a few weeks ago, the idea of him proposing to her had crossed her mind. She was ready for this kind of commitment, she wanted him to know that she would never run away from him again. She was willing to take one more step forward in their relationship and become a Castle herself. But right now, she couldn't be sure of what she wanted for them. She was beginning to feel like they were already long married, the routine was slowly strangling them and she seemed to be the only one trying to avoid that. She had to choose between them and Washington, and to tell the truth, she had to think hard about that.

As the seconds went by, dispair settled on Richard Castle's face. He had been waiting for this moment ever since he had met her- no joking- but he didn't want to push her for fear he would lose her. Now that he had earned her trust, now that he sensed she was ready to go through this, life was challenging their couple- again. He had intended to propose to her on the very day he had found the plane ticket for Washington. Time was against them, obviously. And it wasn't the first time.

He could see hesitation in Kate's eyes, and he wondered what would become of him was she to rebuff him. He didn't want to even imagine his life without her, not anymore. She had changed him as much as he had changed her, and he wouldn't stand losing what they had built together.

'Please- Kate.' He pleaded.

He had never felt so patethicly miserable in his whole life.

She shook her head no, bitting her lower lip. No, she couldn't do this. They wouldn't be happy, she had to take the job the government was offering her.

'I'm sorry, so deeply sorry.'

She looked away as he silently burst into tears. He was going to hate her for that, there was no going back to how they were before, he was not taking her back this time.

He was devastated. He rose to his feet, his knees covered with mud, and he put the velvet box containing the engagment ring on Kate's tighs before leaving, his head low with shame. How come he had dared to think of himself as the only man who could make her happy ? What a morron he had been to fool himself as he had.

When he left the park, Kate let a moan escape through her lips. She felt so broken. She would never be able to look at her reflection in a mirror knowing she had wounded him so badly. She toyed with the box while crying her heart out. She couldn't even open it knowing she would certainly never see Castle again. She was dead cold, but she didn't even care. She was on her own now.

**Review ? I'll publish the following chapter soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the subscriptions, I had never had so many of them ! That's crazy ! However, I don't accept comments like, I quote : 'If this story and "ours" is your view on a healthy relationship then I hope for everyone you will not get one.'... This was left by a guest- obviously a brave one- so I can't even report it. I will have no choice but to forbid reviews from guests if it goes on. Moreover, I'm a WRITER, that's to say someone who tries every exercice, as unpleasant as it is to him/her. I don't write according to my personnality. Criticizing a story is okay, criticizing the author on the ground of the content of the story, gosh, that's so stupid ! If you want to criticize me, then, get to know me before, just to know who you're insulting. **

**Now, I can go on with this story :) So here's chapter two !**

'Hi kiddo !'

Castle let himself fall onto the sofa, still shaken by Kate's reaction to his proposal. He mentally cursed his mother for living in his loft where she could observe the less of his movement. He felt like an animal of the zoo, living the life of a star, his every move followed by thousands of eyes every day. Technically, Martha had only two of them, but she was worse than five hundred people- she was his mother, and she knew everything about him -okay, almost- and she cared for him.

She handed him a cup of tea and stopped dead in her track in front of him.

'Hell, Richard, you look awful !'

Seing he wouldn't take the cup, she put it on the coffee table and sat in front of him.

'Did you cry ?!'

She was shocked, and she took his hand in hers. He was blank, and his body was limp, a nd he couldn't deny he had been crying- his eyes were red and puffy from all the tears he had shed. He closed his eyes and leant back in the cushions. She could tell something dreadful had happened to him. And basing on the events of the last few days, she could bet on Beckett.

'What happened darling ?' She asked softly.

He breathed in deeply and swallowed hard.

'I- proposed to her.'

'Oh kiddo !'

She hugged him tight and lulled him. She had never seen him so distressed, she had never seen him cry like that, and even less about a woman. Kate Beckett was the love of his life, that was obvious. Had it been a play, she would have found their story absolutely wonderful, dramatic, a chef-d'oeuvre. But that was no play. His son was heartbroken. She sighed. She- appreciated Kate, the young woman was sweet, gorgeous, and they got along rather well, but she didn't approve of her crushing her son's feelings. Their relationship had been full of up and downs, and she knew Rick would end up hurt once in a while. The Rodgers were not made for everlasting love. That was it.

'Mother, I need to lie down.'

'Of course.'

She let him go and he ran to his room to hide the new tears that threatened to well up at the corner of his eyes. Enterring the room was a torture. The whole room smelled of cherries, cinnamon, and of some fragrance that was some mix of Kate's body and of his that whispered 'sex' into ohis ear.

He thought about the research he had done for one of his books in which on of the characters had to go to rehab. How many times would he have to stop seing and touching her before he would get rid of his addiction ? The smell she had left behind would enable him to recover smoothly, that wasn't that bad, was it ? However, when he eyed a pair of stilettos along with a jackett on the coat roak, and saw her pajamas neatly folded on his armchair, his heart sank, and he lay down on the bed- their bed.

He fell asleep almost instantly, wrapped up in Kate's scent that was impregnating the sheets and the pillows, soothing him a little.

He was in a strange slumber, aware of being asleepand dreaming at the same time. He remained like that for what seemed like a year to him. She was petting him, slowly at first, then he felt her hands on his shoulders , shaking him almost violently. She wanted to tell him something, but he couldn't grasp exactly what, neither could he open his eyes. He didn't want to wake up, he felt too good for that.

'Dad ! You have to wake up ! I need you !'

Alexis' voice finally got him to open an eye, then the other, and he gasped. How long had he been sleeping ?

His daughter was towering him, sitting on the side of the bed. Her face was grave and he suddenly felt afraid something dreadful had happened to her.

'What is it Alexis ? Are you okay ?' He asked, raising on his forearm.

'Dad, are YOU okay ? Gran told me everything. I feel so bad for you.'

All came back to him and he swallowed hard. She was gone...

'I've known better times, but I guess I'll be fine.' He told her softly, stroking her face.

'How long have I slept ?'

She pouted.

'Almost five hours.' she paused, seemed to hesitate, and at last, she went on. 'Dad, are you going to be okay ? I mean- are you going to run after her ? Aren't you tired of it already ? You've been chasing her shadow for over five years now and I can see you're in love and all, but- Is she worth your happiness ?'

Her honesty didn't surprise him much. She had already told him how she hated seing Kate was hurting him, that was no news.

He circled her shoulders and pressed her to his chest.

'She certainly isn't worth yours pumkin.'

**Reviews ? Suggestions ? :)**


End file.
